Traditional phone handling techniques to process an incoming call are limited in capability. Presently, calls can be routed to an alternate callee device, such as a phone, when the intended callee is unavailable. To provide for call rounding, a callee typically configures a calling path by specifying an identifier for the alternate callee device, such as a phone number, that is to be used instead of a primary telephone number associated with primary called device. When a caller dials the primary telephone number, the caller will be routed to the alternate callee device.
While traditional techniques for routing calls and electronic messages are functional, there are certain drawbacks to these techniques. Common call routing techniques rely on limited information regarding a caller and minimal logic to determine how to route calls. Thus, the rules for routing of calls can be relatively rigid, thereby limiting the ability of a caller to be routed effectively to a callee. Further, conventional call routing schemes are limited in conveying priorities of various incoming calls.
It would be desirable to provide computing devices and systems, as well as software, computer programs, applications, and user interfaces that minimize one or more of the drawbacks associated with conventional techniques for managing calls, including incoming calls, in communication network for packetized and/or synchronous communications.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings. Note that most of the reference numerals include one or two left-most digits that generally identify the figure that first introduces that reference number.